


call me baby

by shyna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Incest, M/M, Mild Smut, Parent/Child Incest, Starker, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: peter got an A on his pre-calc test.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 190





	call me baby

Happy stopped the car once they reached the front of the tower and lowered the divider. “We’re here, kid.” 

Peter’s head whipped up from where he was looking at his phone, his curls bouncing. He flashed a small to the driver. “Thanks, Happy! I’ll be sure to remind dad about that meeting. See you tomorrow!”

He was already half way out of the door when Happy responded with a “Later, kid.” Peter eagerly made his way into the elevator, pressing the button to his father’s workshop. His foot was tapping against the reflective metal with anticipation; Peter had gotten an A on his Pre-Calculus test he’d studied all night for in the promise of a reward. 

He practically jumped out of the elevator once the heavy doors slid open. Peter carelessly threw his bag next to the elevator, hastily pulling out the test to show Tony. He bounded through the workshop, observing all of the machines put on display and got lost in thought before he jumped at a firm hand clapping down on his shoulder. He looked up immediately, met with his father’s warm brown eyes, only slightly sleep deprived. He smiled. “Hey Daddy!” 

Tony smiled back. “Hey, baby. How was school today?” His hand drifted between Peter’s shoulder blades, beginning to guide him to Tony’s workbench. The two walked slowly and made their way to the bench, stopping once they got there. Tony sat down, running his hands along Peter’s sides. 

“How about that test, honey? We studied all night for that.” 

Peter beamed. He held up the stapled packet marked with a _97/100_. Tony smiled up at Peter, cupping his face in his hands which never failed to make Peter feel like a kid again. Tony pressed a kiss carefully to his forehead, cheeks, and nose before pulling back and kissing his pink lips. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Peter whined and pulled away. “Can I choose, Daddy?” Tony grinned. “Yes, honey, you can choose tonight. I’m busy right now, do you want to do your homework in your room or in here with me? I won’t be able to pay much attention to you, though.” Peter contemplated for a second. 

“I don’t have any homework, Daddy. Can I stay here and watch you?” Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s thick curls. “Of course you can, baby. _C’mere and sit on my lap until I’m done working_.” 

Peter made himself comfortable straddling one of Tony’s thighs, arms wrapped around his neck and face pressed against his chest. He sat and watched him make tweaks and improvements to his latest invention for almost an hour before he grew bored. 

He tested the waters and tilted his head up to look at Tony’s concentrated face, nuzzling his face into his neck. Tony smiled down at him the best he could from the awkward angle. “You gettin’ bored, sweetheart?” Peter nodded against his neck. “Let’s wake you up, then. I could go for a break.” 

Tony set aside the StarkPad he’d been working on and grabbed the undersides of Peter’s thighs, pulling him so he was fully straddling Tony. Peter untucked his face and leaned forward, catching Tony’s lips in a deep kiss, neither of them feeling the time pass by. Lost in the kiss, Peter unconsciously began to rock his cock against Tony’s growing bulge. Tony slowly broke the kiss and gripped Peter’s hip with one hand, the other reaching to pull down his pants. Peter understood and lifted himself onto his knees to allow his jeans and boxers to be pushed down to his mid-thigh before sitting back down. 

Tony then reached into his own pants and pulled out his growing erection. He took Peter’s small cock and pressed it against his evidently larger one. Peter blushed, looking down at the size difference. “Daddy, I need you, please make me come?” Tony gripped the two cocks in his calloused hand, moving his wrist slowly. “Yeah? You need your Daddy to make you come? Say it, Pete.”

Peter whined, getting caught up in the sensation of Tony’s rough fingers rubbing his sensitive head. “I-I need you to make me come, _D-Daddy!”_ Tony sped up his movements, rocking his hips up to provide more stimulation for Peter. He was rewarded with Peter’s sharp gasps and whimpers, along with the occasional whine of _“I’m close” or “F-Faster!”_

It didn’t take much longer for Peter to grip Tony’s shoulders and cry out as his cum stained his and Tony’s shirts. He was already squirming from overstimulation by the time Tony came nearly a minute later. 

Peter fell against Tony’s chest, the sound of his heavy breathing filling the room. Tony wrapped his arms around the tired boy, rubbing his back comfortingly. He whispered comforting words into his hair, hoping to calm him down from his orgasm easier. He always got like this after a strong orgasm, like he was floating and just stopped thinking. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and clean up while I finish up here, honey?”

Peter nodded, slowly lifting himself from Tony’s lap, but not before stealing another kiss that lingered for longer than he anticipated. It came out of his mouth unexpectedly. 

“I love you, Daddy."

“I love you too, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> love u <3 tumblr: @shyna-io


End file.
